ragnarok_mobile_idle_poringfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Wiki Ragnarok Mobile IDLE Poring
Seja bem vindo ao Ragnarok Mobile Idle Poring Wiki, Tudo sobre o melhor jogo Idle mobile. Tibia. There are currently articles. Seacrest Serpent Artwork.jpg|Face new challenges!|link=Seacrest Serpent Roaring Lion Artwork.jpg|Obtain new mounts!|link=Roaring Lion Glooth Engineer Outfits.jpg|Obtain new outfits!|link=Glooth Engineer Outfits Tibia (The Life of Adronus 78b) - Winter Update 2013-2014 - Roshamuul Questing Basics!|Winter Update (TMA) The Evolution of Tibia Squall Arcalarya|The Evolution of Tibia This Month's Event News From the TibiaWiki Staff [ Newsws|action=editnt [ This Week's Featured NPC }}, | }}, }} }}, || We don't have a featured NPC for next week yet! NPC/Week }}, |action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Featured_NPC/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|There is no featured NPC for this week. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Featured NPC page! You can also read featured NPCs from the past.}}Featured NPCs This Week's Featured Item }}, | }}, }} }}, || We don't have a featured item for next week yet! Item/Week }}, |action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Featured_Item/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|There is no featured item for this week. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Featured Item page! You can also read featured items from the past.}}Featured Items This Week's Featured Creature }}, | }}, }} }}, || We don't have a featured Creature for next week yet! Creature/Week }}, |action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Featured_Creature/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|There is no featured Creature for this week. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Featured Creature page! You can also read featured creatures from the past.}}Featured Creatures Tip of the Month | }} || We don't have a tip for next month yet! now + 25 days}} |action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Tip/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|There is no tip for this month. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Tip page! You can also read tips from the past.}} Tips About TibiaWiki Summer 2014 Teaser 1.png|Gates of Rathleton|link=Rathleton Summer 2014 Teaser 2.png|Way to Upper Rathleton and Rathleton Magistrate|link=Rathleton Summer 2014 Teaser 3.png|Glooth Factory passage|link=Glooth Factory Execowtioner.jpg|Execowtioners - the sheriffs, judges and executioners of the minotaurs|link=Execowtioner Metal Gargoyle.jpg|Metal Gargoyles - the wards and vessels for various spirits|link=Metal Gargoyle Minotaur Amazon.jpg|Minotaur Amazons - the mothers of the minotaur nations|link=Minotaur Amazon Minotaur Hunter.jpg|Minotaur Hunters - the scouts|link=Minotaur Hunter Mooh'Tah Warrior.jpg|Mooh'Tah Warriors - the elite soldiers of the minotaur society|link=Mooh'Tah Warrior Moohtant.jpg|Moohtants - the powerful work-machines and dangerous weapons|link=Moohtant Worm Priestess.jpg|Worm Priestesses - the highly skilled alchemists, preachers and magicians|link=Worm Priestess Latest/Next Game UpdateClick here for information about the most recent Tibia game update. Click here for more information about the upcoming Tibia game update. Rashid Today is }} seconds - 10 hours }}, so you will currently find Rashid in }} seconds - 10 hours }}|Monday=Svargrond|Tuesday=Liberty Bay|Wednesday=Port Hope|Thursday=Ankrahmun|Friday=Darashia|Saturday=Edron|Sunday=Carlin}}. If it is not }} seconds - 10 hours }} (UTC -10}} ( )), Page|action=purge}} click here to purge the cache. Popular Articles * Achievements * Calculadores * Creatures * Items * Loot Statistics * Mapq * Vip * Tarefas * Runas * SKills * Updates This Week's Featured Poll }}, | }}, }} }}, || We don't have a poll for next week yet! }}, |action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Poll/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}| There is no poll for this week. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Poll page! You can also read polls from the past.}}Previous polls • Discuss this poll How to ContributeBefore editing pages, please read the following articles: * * Policy * Why not sign pages * Standards * When you are ready to contribute, check these pages for what is still needed: * Requested Articles * Stubs * * * Projects If you want to introduce yourself or just want the visitors to know something about you you can make your own userpage, here is also containing basic editing tips. You also can use this or this template. It is recommended to preview (alt+p) your page before you save it (alt+s). This will save you time and will simplify your editing. If you have a question please post it to one of the Admins or the Admin Talk Page. __NOEDITSECTION__ Links Ragnarok Mobile IDLE Poring é um jogo inspirado no famoso e clássico MMORPG Ragnarok criado em 2002. Este necessita que o jogador administre o seu personagem da melhor maneira possível, sem que o mesmo jogue literalmente. O jogo em si é viciante, mesmo que você fique apenas observando seu personagem "jogar" por você. Há uma grande disputa competitiva de quem será o melhor, já que se você perder a hora ou esquecer de fazer algo, já fica para trás não de um, mais de vários jogadores. Venha se aventurar nessa nostalgia, entre porings a Baphomets, músicas de mapas que lhe encantam e fazem lembrar de momentos bons, até os personagens e classes que marcaram sua história.